Cayan and Pepper
by Alunissage
Summary: Draco hates Harry more than anyone in the world. How does he cope? Well there is Noah who looks like Harry. Draco can do whatever he wants with the muggle Noah and no one will ever know.
1. Chapter 1

"Imperio!" was the last word Noah ever heard before his will was taken away. He wished more than anything in the world that he had listened to his parents and obeyed them. They'd told him more than once to stay away from entrance to the London Underground. Mother claimed she'd seen strange people coming and going from there, more than was usual for their upper- class neighborhood. But without the subway, Noah wouldn't have been able to get to his best friend Riles place quickly. If he'd walked like his mother asked, it would have taken him over 20 minutes but the Subway got him there in five with 1, 50p. Besides, how bad strange could the people be? What business would they have in a nice neighborhood?

Coming upon the Subway, Noah could see what his mother had meant. There were people in weird clothes loitering around right outside the turnstile but how could a 16 year old boy let that bother him? If he'd been a girl, maybe he would have turned back or asked for someone to walk her there but if he did any such thing now, he would only be ashamed. They were only people in strange clothes.

Walking past, Noah could smell a strange scent that made his nose twitch and sneeze. He was having another one of his "moments" as his mother called it where he sneezed for no apparent reason around certain people. It happened on occasion. The people would give off a scent to him reminiscent of pepper or cayan. The ones who smelled of pepper seemed nice enough. It was the ones who smelled of cayan he had to worry about. They always look like a grouchy sort.

Taking a step down into the subway, Noah felt a hand on his shoulder, staying his descent. Looking up into the silver-blue eyes of a young, blonde man, he held confusion in his eyes. This man smelled of cayan and the twitch of a sneeze began in his nose but the man had a rather stoic face, not angry like the rest. Noah tried to shake off the pale, jewelry encrusted hand from his shoulder but the man wouldn't let go.

The blond stared at Noah with a reverent expression. His eyes swept over Noah's foreheard doused with black curls and over his face and latched onto his eyes. Noah was told many times he had bright, gorgeous green eyes and many a girl had stared into them over the years but no one had stared into them like this, especially not another man. It was then that Noah heard the words that would enslave whispered breathily.

After the words were spoken, the man let go of Noah's shoulder but to his own surprise, Noah didn't run. His mind was urging him to but his body wasn't having any of it. He turned to go down the stairs with the blond at his side at first. The blond walked down a few steps father from Noah and Noah was fighting to keep up the pace suddenly. Their stride length was completely different.

The two boarded the train, no words from Noah as to why he should be following the blond and nothing explaining the situation from the blond. It was only silence that greeted Noah's ears. The tube ride lasted for two hours as they switched lines until they finally came to a stop at the most rural of stops Noah had ever been to. Coming out of the station, Noah could only see empty farmlands all around him. He hadn't a clue where they were but he knew it had to have been outside London. Why had he come so far with this man? Although Noah had to admit he was a little curious as to what was going on, he wasn't fanatically so.

The blond man came closer to Noah's side and latched his arm onto Noah's. Noticing for the first time that the man who had seemed so tall on the subway stairs was actually only a few inches taller than himself, Noah was a bit surprised. Glancing into the pale blue eyes, it was the first time that it seemed as if there was nothing behind the orbs, nothing was there at all. There was nothing in this man and it scared Noah at his core.

Attempting to work up the willpower to run away, he felt a sharp hook in his navel. He had a second to look down before everything went whirling and became a dizzying effect of colors flying about his head before the mere seconds of mixed agony and wonder were over and they were standing in front of a giant wrought iron fence leading up to a gigantic mansion with a pop. Twisting his head to look about, Noah wondered how in the hell had they gotten there. Had he been drugged? Is that why it seemed like they'd come so far in only a few seconds? He was completely baffled and bewildered.

Following the blond once more, Noah found his legs leading him up to the manor entrance and they entered to find magnificence that even as an upper class family, he'd never seen before. There were crystal chandeliers with real candle fixtures, wax falling down the sides to catch on the plates from the heat. The decorum was plush and deep in color and texture. There were statues and fixtures that seemed to be worth quite a lot of money.

The man took Noah up a flight of stairs and led him down dark hallways and towards the back left of the house and into a dark room with no furniture except a cot in the middle of the room and a little brass bucket in the corner. Seeing the room made Noah break out in sweat. This was a jail cell plain and simple. He eyed the door without any locks on it in confusion but a manacle attached to the wall locked his thoughts into place. The thought of being kidnapped started to sink in and he didn't understand why he couldn't run. His legs just wouldn't turn around. They kept walking him straight into the middle of the room where he began to take his clothes off to his horror.

"You may call me Master because that is what I'll be from now on. You're probably curious as to why you followed me here against your will. Plain and simple, whether you believe me or not, the fact is I am a wizard and you are not. You are what we call a muggle. You are a filthy, dirty magic-less muggle. From now on, you only exist to give me pleasure." As he spoke, Noah finished stripping down into bare nudity and walked over to the bed and sat down like a zombie. His ears attempted to take in what the "wizard' was saying. He thought it was bull shit and that he probably just drugged Noah with something that soaked in through the skin when he had touched his skin. It was the only plausible explanation. The man came over and pulled the metal manacle from the wall and attached it to Noah's ankle. There wasn't much leverage on it he would realize. It only reached as far as the Brass pot in the corner and the bed he was already sitting on.

As soon as the chain was on, Noah felt in control of his self again and wiggled his arms, standing with the decency to be embarrassed at his nudeness. He didn't even glance at the man before he took a running leap to try to attack him but the chain fell short and he only managed to trip and hit the ground hard. Still fighting, he clawed at the air and kicked and punched desperately but he couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried. He stopped midway through a punch as a small little dirty creature came through the door. It wasn't human or any other type of animal he'd ever seen. It made his eyes go wide. "What the hell is that?" He shouted, scooting back towards the wall to put distance between himself and the two pairs of eyes that were looking at him. One set of eyes was filled with sympathy and one was filled with torment.

"That is a House Elf and you will speak when spoken to." The blond grabbed a whip from the tray the House Elf carried in with him and moved in closer to Noah who scooted back even father, into the wall as far as possible. The ends of the whip licked him with a sharp pain that made him cry out and brought an insane smile to the blonds' face. It was easy to tell he enjoyed the screams Noah made. "You even sound like him. How delightful!" At his words, Noah attempted to be defiant by closing his mouth and disallowing any sound to escape from his throat. It only infuriated his captor into hitting him harder, splitting open the welted skin to bleed. The last lash of the whip caught his face and cut his cheek which radiated the pain even after the man was gone moments later, satisfied in their session together.

Alone for hours with his pain as his only companion, Noah finally stifled the tears and sobs that wracked his chest to attend to his cheek as he lay against the wall. The cute was bleeding profusely, refusing to congeal and a pool of blood began to form on the ground in front of him. After what felt like a day, the House Elf from before came in to check on him eventually and found in the woes of passing out. It left in a hurry and came back with an older looking House Elf who pointed his finger at Noah who shied away, attempting to get closer to the wall.

To Noah's amazement, the cuts began to heal, only leaving behind scars. Noah felt better but still sick to his stomach. The old House Elf fed Noah a piece of chocolate and both the House Elves left the room. Noah managed to fall asleep cold and naked on the bed without covers. When he woke, he could tell he was feverish but he couldn't brood on it for long because the man came back. When he came back he was only dressed in some loose pants, showing a pale but defined chest. He still carried the whip with him but he put it on the floor, farther than the chains could reach.

"You're probably wondering why you are here. Why did I choose you?" The man laughed with a smirk on his face that curdled its beauty into madness. "You resemble a man I hate and I hate this man more than anything but I can't lay a hand on him because unlike you, he actually matters to the world. But you, you're a muggle. You're of no importance and no one will miss you who can do anything about it. I can do whatever I want with you. Since you look like him, it helps me release some anger towards him. I'll do to you what I feel like I want to do to him." Another laugh erupted from his mouth, scaring Noah more than being whipped.

Noah backed into the wall as far as he could and cowered with his head in his hands. It was a mechanism which didn't work but felt like it would. If he could only imagine not being here, maybe this man would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The man started his new torture of Noah quickly. He grabbed the quivering Noah's ankle and yanked, dragging him flat out on the hard bed. With the Emperio curse put into affect again, Noah became submissive much to his hate.

The man began to pull off his pants and had Noah crawl on his hands and knees, shaking his quivering ass in the air as he went. Without anything to stop him, Noah sunk his mouth down and onto the Masters pink cock. He sucked and swirled his tongue in a way he didn't even know how. Noah had never done this before. He'd never done anything before. All those girls who enjoyed staring at his green eyes only stared. They never tried anything. This was a brand new experience for him.

He swirled and smacked his lips until the Master had him stop before he came. Then Noah began to rub his own hands up and down his body, pinching his nipples and his balls while his cock slowly began to rise up and become rock hard. The Master seemed happy that Noah was responding so well apparently because instead of beating Noah, he bent down to kiss him which surprised Noah. Why was this man who had beaten him to the point of bleeding yesterday being so gentle today? Noah expected him to make him bleed in otherways. Of course things weren't over with today. It was still a possibility.

The Master kissed Noah and rubbed his hands down Noah's supple body. The Master was reminded of his enemy occasionally and Noah could tell because there would be a twinkle in his eye before the Master would roll Noah over and smack his ass hard, leaving a hand print. Then, when the moment passed, he would go back to being kind to Noah and sucking in places that elicited a reaction Noah didn't know he was capable of. Moans and groans errupted from Noah as well as twitches and bucks when a new sensitive place was found.

Finally, much to Noah's relief, the Master began to touch his cock. The Master just stared at Noah's face with every different reaction he made. If Noah looked like a man the Master hated, why did he want to see what kind of face Noah made during sex? Was it so he could imagine what the man would look like? Noah wasn't really embarrassed. Most of what was happening felt good and he didn't want it to stop even if he knew it was wrong and he wasn't in control of himself.

Noah spread himself wide and raised his hips, using his hands to tease his sock and get a response from the master. Finally the Master bent over and licked Noah's shaft a few times quickly which caused several bucking motions from Noah. The Master put a wet finger next to Noah's ass and inserted it in with a force that made Noah gasp and breathe heavily. It had hurt more than he expected. It was more pain than he could handle for several seconds and was very happy when the Master didn't put anymore fingers in or move.

Noah knew there was going to be an onslought of pain. He expected it but didn't realise how much it would hurt until it was already happening and he was feeling it. It took a few minutes for there to be more than just pain but eventually the pain began to dull and the pleasure began to take over despite Noah not wanting there to be any. It would be easier on his mental state if he didn't enjoy it.

The Master smiled at the responses Noah made. He didn't see Noah. He only saw Harry Potter. Harry fucking Potter, the boy wonder. The Master hadn't seen Harry in so long. He didn't even know if he wanted to anymore. The Master could remember easily the days when he would go to Harry and watch as his happy or satisfied faces turned to horror and anger at the Masters presense. He enjoyed being able to spark such a response. At least Harry knew who he was. He didn't just blow him off. He knew the Masters name. He wasn't a faceless nobody who worshied Potter which made him special even if the feelings toward the Master weren't in a good way.

As the Master looked down into the eyes of Noah they seemed to be the exact same as Harry's. It stirred old feelings the Master hadn't wanted to drown and was doing so successfully until he'd spotted Noah going into the subway to begin with. He'd never intended to kidnap the boy but something came over him and even if he knew it was wrong, he was happy he'd done it. It was a good feeling and he didn't have many of those.

With a twist of his fingers, he left Noah gasping. He twisted and prodded and teased until Noah was coming on his own. The Master left him whimpering and twitching, seeking another room to release himself with his own hands in privacy. In a sick twisted way, he wanted to be gentle with Noah. He didn't want to hurt him. He would have to take awhile and loosen Noah up. So that's what he did. He spent a week of gentle, pleasurable, finger torture on Noah.

Finally it came time that the Master decided he could safely do Noah without worry of physically harming him more than he did the first day. That was only to teach him a lesson of what could happen if he did try to escape or mess with the Master. Although he wondered whether or not Noah knew that. He didn't speak a warning to him. He thought he should but he just couldn't say it. In fact, he didn't want to do much speaking around Noah. He just wanted to use his eyes and his mouth for other things.

It was pure heaven when the Master delved his penis into Noah. The gasping and writhing Noah did were more than pleasing to the Master. More than anything he wasn't sure if Noah realised everything he did was conditioned and had nothing to do with the Impervious curse. The Master had removed the curse before going into the room. Noah didn't really notice. He'd become accustomed in the past week and a half to doing things that would pleasure himself and the Master even though they weren't things he'd ever done before in the past.

Even if Noah had noticed, the Master never would have. Noah acted no differently. As Noah came, he rested as the Master finished up with himself. Noah watched him twitch and slowly arch his back further and further until it was to an extremely flexible position. As soon as Noah decided that the Master was at his weakest position, he knocked the little stick the Master used to do his magic or whatever trick it was that kept Noah subdued most of the time as far away as possible. As quickly as he knocked the wand away, he knocked the Master back, grabbing the chains that didn't bind him anymore.

Noah used the round, metal cuff to smack the Master on the head, knocking him completely out into darkness. When Noah was sure that the Master wouldn't get up again, he grabbed the stick and held it in his hands. He didn't know what to do with it but he figured he'd be able to do something. All he had to remember were the words the Master had spoken. He could only think of one, which was Emperio, the first words ever spoken to him which made him act against his will.

"Emperio!" Noah said, flicking his wrist instinctively. Nothing happened and he could see the Masters eyes open and look at him.

"You have to mean it for it to work. You have to want to control me. That's a controlling curse. Without the feelings behind it, you'll never be able to do it." A smile popped onto his face. A smile that said Noah would never be able to do it even if he had the feelings. Noah was a muggle.

The smile angered Noah. He knew the Master was looking down on him for reasons he didn't know. He felt powerless even with this supposedly powerful stick in his hands. Using the feelings that Noah had built inside of him from day one, he tried again, casing the spell with success. Mad glee filled Noah when he noticed the shock in the Masters eyes at the spell working. How could it work? This by was a muggle. Muggles couldn't cast magic.

What Noah didn't know was that the Master had spent from a young age, practice in perfecting how to break out of an Impervious Curse. His father never wanted him to be caught by the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry and forced to do things or by other Deatheaters for that matter. The suprise at not knowing was evident in Noah's face when the Master still did whatever he wanted after breaking the hold. He grabbed hold of Noah, forcing him to the ground, kissing his lips and rubbing his hands all over his body.

Sounds downstairs led the Master to stop his tongue action and sit up, still pinning Noah to the ground by his arms that thinly fit perfectly in the Masters arms. At first he wondered why anyone should be in this house besides Noah and himself and the house elves but realisation suddenly hit the Master like a bullseye. Noah was underage and had cast an unforgiveable curse. Aurors were in his house. The Master panicked and froze, not knowing what to do. He froze until the Aurors were coming into the very room where he held Noah, pinned and naked, on the ground, naked himself.

"Draco?" A voice he was hoping wouldn't be there. It was Harry Potter, staring at his naked form in utter bewildernment. For the first time since his school days, Draco Malfoy was looking upon Harry Potter and all he could think in his head was that Noah indeed looked a lot like a younger Harry Potter.


End file.
